


Some wolves dress as sheep, others...

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles saw something… he saw something he shouldn´t.<br/>When he was eight Stiles was trying to avoid the horrible reality of his mom being sick and his dad feeling lost for it so he scape for a few hours into the woods and that´s when it happened.<br/>He was crawling between the bushes imagining he was Padawan in Jedi training when he heard the growling and then saw the woman, tan skin, long black hair and suddenly there was a wolf, a black huge wolf with bright red eyes that run away just as fast as she showed up.<br/>Years later he still kept that secret. <br/>His bro Scott never got his obsession with wolves but it was the closest thing he got to research cuz werewolves weren´t real. <br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some wolves dress as sheep, others...

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta. I hope you like it. Leave a comment and read my other fics if you are a Sterek fan!! Spread the LOVE!!! Sterek for ever <3

Stiles saw something… he saw something he shouldn´t.

When he was eight Stiles was trying to avoid the horrible reality of his mom being sick and his dad feeling lost for it so he scape for a few hours into the woods and that´s when it happened.

He was crawling between the bushes imagining he was Padawan in Jedi training when he heard the growling and then saw the woman, tan skin, long black hair and suddenly there was a wolf, a black huge wolf with bright red eyes that run away just as fast as she showed up.

Years later he still kept that secret.

His bro Scott never got his obsession with wolves but it was the closest thing he got to research cuz werewolves weren´t real.

Right?

**

Scott was saying something important, something about…. he had no idea what because who was that guy???

There was a black Camaro parked in front of the school and this tall guy with black hair and the shadow of stubble through a perfect jaw was leaning against it. His leather jacket suits him perfectly on those broad shoulders.

Stiles used to be very sure about his sexuality until he saw that guy… well he was convinced he was in love of Lydia Martin since he was eight and wanted to marry her but now his ten year plan had to extended like five more.

Great he was rambling again.

“Dude! Are you even listening?” Scott tried to get his attention.

“I´m sorry I-” But he lost it again because hot guy was smiling and that was the most amazing thing Stiles ever saw.

Cora Hale jumped to hot guy´s arms and he swift her off the floor.

“Luckiest girl in the world” he murmured before finally turning to his friend.

If that night he went home and search for some boy on boy porn and jack off to it no one will ever now.

\--

Stiles was half hearing something about partners for homework in History class, he loved this class for two reasons: first he had an amazing ability to storage random facts so he had an A on his tests and second the teacher´s last name was Binns! Stiles used to picture him as a ghost.

“Stilinski and… Hale” Professor Binns said.

“Sorry what…?” he asked waking up of his day dreaming.

“Dude! You are going to be paring with Cora Hale for the Essay”

The girl was a jock star, popular and had plenty of friends around but always had this air of unreachable status, like no one got too close to her no matter the years.

Well who needs 17 year old teenage friends when you had a super-hot, possibly model, older boyfriend?

“Stilinski!” Cora called after him in the parking lot after classes. “We need to get together for the assignment. Are you free tomorrow?”

“Uhm, yeah, sure. Give me your number and we coordinate on text if you want”

They were exchanging their numbers when a car stopped and a woman sign to Cora.

“That´s my mom. See you tomorrow” she wave goodbye.

But Stiles was too stoned to respond.

That face! It was her. Stiles never pay too much attention to who pick up Cora from school before, not even talk to the girl that much in classes. Her mother was the shifter he saw when he was eight.

Stiles had a middle panic attack. What if he was losing his mind? What if he had the same illness his mom had?

He tried to shove it off, to forget about it but it was impossible. He double checked his drawings from years before and it was the same face.

Stiles started to draw wolves after that incident and with time he got good at it but it was only wolves and that woman he draw.

Stiles took the old folder he had under the bed. He did an extensive research about wolves, pack dynamics, behaviors and all he could find about the animals.

He stayed up late re reading everything. He was a pretty active kid with his ADD but manage a lot across the years.

Next morning his dad woke him up to have breakfast on the cafeteria before his shift.

“What plans you and Scott have for today? Nothing that takes you to the station on the back of a cruiser I hope” his dad joke.

“No worries dad I have to do homework. Cora Hale is my assign partner for History so I´ll probably get lost in the preserve trying to find her home this afternoon”

“Well just make sure to call me if anything happens”

His dad had an eye on him since that small incident were Stiles and Scott almost, and the key word here is _almost,_ got the school on fire on a weekend.

\--

He knew he could get lost but thanks to whoever invented GPS. He was on time when he parked in front of that big old house.

For a second his heart threatened to sky rocket off his chest.

_Stop it_! His mind said. _This is nothing, Cora is a very normal girl, or as normal as teenage girls can be. You are going in, make the stupid assignment and leave. Just like that._

Before he could knock, the door opened and a young woman greeted him.

“You must be Stiles! I´m Laura, Cora´s older sister” _Wow, she looked just like her mom._ “Yeah, I know, too young and beautiful to be 24-”

“Laura!” someone growled, actually growled from inside. “Don´t you have something to do?” Cora said through clench teeth.

Stiles was just about to run away when the older sister took his arm and walked him into the living room.

“My job is to get sure you two study and nothing more” she winked at him.

“What?” both teens asked.

“Don´t worries, dad is at work, mom´s doing shopping. You have the entire library for you alone”

And boy was that a library! Two of the walls were filled with all kind of books and the other had a fireplace with two wide windows beside it.

Stiles register the nose flares, the teeth showing, and their posture and no, _the two girls do not look like small wolf pups quarreling, no, not at all._

_Stiles you are hallucinating_

He controlled his breathing like he used to when the panic attacks were close. He had experience slowing his heart rate and calming himself by now.

Stiles sat down and ignore the sisters. He had a plan now that he was in, they needed to do homework so he could leave as soon as possible.

“I´m sorry about Laura she finished collage this year and moved back home. It´s been impossible to stop her from harassing me since then. Apparently she calls bothering me: being a concerned big sister”

Stiles smiled a bit.

“I wouldn´t now. Only child”

“You are lucky then”

_Am I? Really?_

He had Scott and he was his brother from another mother, but he wonder some times what would it feel like to have a bigger family. Siblings to fight with or plot to make jokes at his dad, his mom to…

Yeah, not a good train of thought.

Cora seemed to sense the mood because she frowned and looked worried. He read something about it but… Stiles shook his head.

_Cora is not a werewolf, not a shifter with canine characteristics._

They spent three hours, first deciding on a topic and then researching it, to finally start to type it down on his laptop.

Laura Hale gave them cookies and milk to Cora´s embarrassment but Stiles appreciate the snack way too much.

“We need to stop or my brain will collapse” the girl said shoving a hand through her straight black hair.

“It´s ok, we can finish another day” he stretched his arms over his head and looked out the window.

Still day light, awesome, he wouldn´t get lost in the way back.

Stiles stood up to put his thing on the back pack when a few papers spread across the table.

Those were some of his ramble drawings.

“Oh, fuck” he whispered under his breath.

He felt the hot of his cheeks and neck as they reddened. His breathing became shallow. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Cora saw the sea of paper wolves running, howling to the moon, showing his fangs.

“What…?” she took one, it was _his mom´s wolf form_. “You draw this?”

He was about to pass out.

_Think idiot, think!_

“Yes” he murmured.

“You…”

“Are obsessed. Yes. I have a tiny bit of… lets called it a healthy hobby” he took all the sketches back except for the one in Cora´s hands.

“This are really good Stiles. I didn´t know you draw” her eyes where fixed on the paper.

“I don´t, I only draw wolf” he admitted shyly.

“Why?” and know she was nailing him in place with her piercing dark green eyes.

“Like I said I have a tiny-”

“Obsession with wolves?” she tilt her head a bit.

“I just like them, that´s all”

“Why?”

Ok, he could lie and may be get away with it but, what if she was hearing his heart bit? then his lie would be useless and it´ll rice suspicion.

He sighted.

“When I was a kid I saw a wolf and I kind of love them since” Cora pursed her lips watching the drawing again. “No one else knows but Scott and my dad and I´ll appreciate if-”

“What do you like about them?” She looked curious.

“Well, do you want a list?” He snapped. She ignored that so Stiles seat back down. “I like how they are very protective, they defend their packs fiercely and …” he blushed a bit “They mate for life…”

“Stilinski, I didn´t thought you were such a romantic” she smiled and gave him the sketch. “I like wolves too” her smile grew wider “especially their competitive spirit, they are always trying to prove their strength to the rest of the pack, prove their worth”

She walked him to the jeep and this time Stiles did wave goodbye.

Next Monday when he was at lunch with Scott Cora seat down on their table. Scott almost chokes with his food. The girl just started talking about lacrosse like that was something they always did.

The whole week was like that and the next Saturday Stiles was back at the Hale house again finishing their paper.

“Do you think professor Binns is going to like it?”

He laughed like he always did when someone referred to his History teacher. Stiles picture the ghost giving classes at Howarts.

“Yes, he´ll love it!”

Cora looked amused by Stiles weird behaviors.

“So, some new drawings you have to show me?” she tried to make it casual but Stiles notice that twitched on her mouth.

“You really want to see?” he was both, intrigue and concerned.

“Of course”

He showed her the ones he did throughout classes and his favorite of the week. A pack running in the woods.

“This are amazing Stiles, seriously” she observed carefully the one leading the others.

_Yes it is your mom._

_No! Of course not, cuz there is no such thing as …._

“Honey, are you done? Because dinner is ready” _OMG is her!!!_ “May be you want to stay over Stiles? I bet you are hungry”

Stiles almost passed out. His heart skyrocket and his hands were sweaty.

“Are you ok? You are pale”

Stiles excused himself and run to the bathroom. In his way he saw Laura and two men looking at him from the end of the hall.

_Fuck my luck. I´m in a house FULL OF WEREWOLVES!_

The image of that night returned to him as clear as if it was yesterday.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Now they are going to know I know._

He was petrified with fear.

_Think Stiles, think!_

“Breath, concentrate on breathing” he managed to say out loud. “It´s just another panic attack, nothing more”

Yes, perfect excuse. Panic attacks were something everybody in his class knew he had after that episode on the school bathroom when he was sixteen.

He hoped they were listening.

He forced himself to breath in and out, slowly until he had control again. If it was true then they wouldn´t hurt him.

The Hales weren´t bad, as far as he knew.

And he was the Sheriff´s son.

_If they want to keep a low profile then they wouldn´t eat the Sheriff´s kid, right?_

He laughed at that idea.

_Yes! Laugh._

He could laugh at himself; make some stupid joke, which was his defensive mechanism since his mom got sick.

He washed his face and took a deep breath.

Outside the door bathroom Cora was waiting.

“I´m sorry for that. I-”

“Don´t be” she hurried to say “It´s ok. You can stay for dinner if you want, but they won´t take it personal if you don´t”

“Thanks… I have this sometimes” he sign with his hands hoping she would understand.

“Totally fine” she firmly said.

“I better go home; my dad has me on parole since…”

“The lock down? The almost fire? The prank on Harris?”

“Wow, wait, you make it sound like I´m some trouble maker or something” he held his hands up.

“And you are not?” she laughed. “Between us, my brother thinks you are some kind of hero for the Harris’s prank. He hated him when he was in high school”

She walked him back to his jeep. It was late night and his father was waiting for him at home.

“Dad! You are early”

“Well I wanted to make sure you came back home ok”

He shook his head. His own father didn´t trust him alone on a weekend. Anyways he had so much to think about right now. So freaking much. Like shifters being a real thing.

\--

The days went by in this new way. Suddenly people he never talked to spoke to him in school. Like Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes.

Even Vernon Boy acknowledged his existence and Lydia Martin ask him what his answered was in a pop quiz.

“Ok, tell me if I´m wrong dude, but is people actually talking to us?”

“You mean popular kids?” Scott nodded “Yeah, I notice that too”

“Is it because Cora has a crush on you?”

Stiles gasped.

“What?! She does not!!”

“Come on Stiles, there is something there”

“We are friends, Scott. She is awesome and beautiful but also like a bro, you know? I can´t really explain”

She was an endless pole of information. Stiles saw her eyes change color once when she got really angry watching a game. And this time Stiles manage to control his freak out.

Besides that Cora was really awesome. Someone he could talk without being afraid or controlling his words, like with Scott.

When he left the lockers after that small talk Cora was outside waiting with a frown.

“I don´t have a crush on you” she blurt out.

It was so obvious she was listening.

“I know” he assured her. “I don´t have a crush on you either”

She snort. “Of course not, everybody knows you love Lydia Martin”

He was taking a back… _yeah, until last year, but now…?_

“You were waiting for us?”

Scott was delay by coach.

“Yeah, my mom´s birthday is coming and I wanted to do something especial and thought about your drawings…”

He narrowed his eyes.

“I don´t paint”

“Oh, come on, just one silly painting of a lone wolf”

She wanted to give her mom a painting of her wolf form… he had to admit it sounded a good idea.

“I never did something like that” she almost had him.

“I´ll help you, every day after school”

He sighed and ended up accepting it.

It turned out like this: Stiles trying his best not to screw it up while Cora and Scott played video games on the living room.

“I never painted very well…” he looked to the picture again.

“You are doing it great Stiles, just remember the eyes have to be red, the fur black and this bit right here is white”

“Red eyes?” Scott asked from the couch. “Wolves don´t have red eyes”

“It´s a painting” Cora let herself fall heavily on the couch. “Now, do you want me to kick your ass again in Mario Car?”

\--

“So…” Stiles seat down in the cafeteria next to Scott. “Werewolves”

Cora freeze. A spoon full of mash potatoes half way to her mouth.

“What…?” she breath out.

“Yeah, Halloween costumes” He laughed inside so hard he was sure his face made something weird. “I admit I prefer vampires”

“But you love wolves” Scott whine.

“Yeah, but I think I had more the type of body to pass by as a shiny vampire than a muscular werewolf”

“What do you think?” Scott turned to Cora for help.

“I think eyeliner is going to look great on Stilinski” Isaac seat next to Cora. “He already has the pale skin. Add some glitter and he´ll be a perfect vampire”

“See? I told you” he decided to take Isaac´s comment as a compliment.

Cora laughed. They spend the rest of the day arguing about costumes through text messages.

\--

Halloween party was a big thing. The whole school got together in this old building decorated with pumpkins, fake bats and bright color skeletons hanging everywhere.

Scott was the big bad wolf and Stiles ended up wearing some red skinny jeans and a red hoodie. Yes, he was not-so-little-red-riding-hood.

The party was really loud. Impossible to talk they get lost in the crowed and dance until Isaac joined them, he was a pirate, and then Erica was there too, a hot fairy.

After some time he got thirsty and looked for the drinks.

He drank a cold beer in a few minutes and took another red cup full in less. He was on the third drink when he checked his phone.

**“With Scott. Let me see you little red ;)” -Cora**

**“She is sheep, a hot sheep” –Scotty**

Stiles narrowed his eyes. A hot sheep?? He needed to see that.

He turned around almost finishing his beer when accidently spilled the drink. Stiles bumped against a wall of muscle.

“I am so sorry-” his hands flew to the stranger´s shirt but there was nothing he could do.

The stranger with a black mask covering the upper of the face and hair looked at Stiles for a second before taking his soaking shirt off.

_And Oh, my sweet baby jesus. Is this real?_

_Look at those broad shoulders, those muscle arms, those marked abs_ … Stiles just wasn´t thinking anymore. His brain had melted.

Hi stroke his hand against that skin and felt his cheeks reddened. He was so mesmerized by the impossible body he couldn´t care less about his lack of manners.

A big hand covered his and he blink.

“Oh, I´m sorry” he wanted to die, was he totally sexually harassing some random dude!? “I´ll blame the alcohol but, let´s be honest you are way too hot” he breath out.

The guy´s lips curled up but he held his laughter, making his body trembling under Stiles hand.

The stranger had his eyes lock in Stiles´s.

“Who are you?” he breathed. He really wanted to know his name.

“It´s an improvised costume, El Zorro” Stiles took a step closer to hear him better and made no attempted to take his hand away from that belly. “Who are _you_ supposed to be?” a deep voice asked.

Stiles got even closer, just inches away from that masked face. Pulling his hood on with his free hand, bit his lip and waited.

The mask guy laughed.

“Little Red Riding Hood. You should be careful with big, bad and hungry wolves” El Zorro showed his long, white teeth.

Was it the alcohol or even his voice was the sexiest thing he ever heard?

“Good thing I bumped against a fox” Stiles smiled slyly.

The guy´s eyes shinned blue… yeah, they were bright electric blue for a split second.

_Who cares!? You´ve seen weirdest shit. Your friend is a werewolf and her mother a shifter and probably the Hale house is hunted and they had a witch aunt or something._

“Some wolves dress as sheep, others-”

But Stiles couldn´t resist anymore and he closed the distance between their mouths. It was clumsy and unexpected even for Stiles but he did it.

At first he just crushed his lips against the other guy but a second later the fox answered with a demanding kiss.

It was the hottest first kiss he had so far. Not that he kissed a lot of people but it was his first boy-kiss. Yes, he never dared to kiss a guy before because he never found someone that was worth the eternal embarrassment in case he was turned down.

He felt a hand on the back of his neck and the one he had on top of his flew to his lower back to push him closer.

Stiles didn´t knew what to do. He wasn´t a virgin, he lost his v card with his childhood friend Heather. It had been awkward and messy. But that was all the experience he had.

Shutting his stupid brain out he get lost on the feeling of the guy´s tongue invading his mouth. Suddenly his hand moved on their own accord, one lock itself on the guy´s back and the other scraped his nape finding his way under the mask to intertwine his fingers on a soft short hair.

They were panting a minute later. He rested his forehead against the stranger´s. He was just as tall but obviously less built. Stiles had muscles because of all the lacrosse training and running for dear life when he got in trouble, but looked so much thinner in comparison with his stranger.

Right now he was scratching playfully the guy´s nape and earning some cute mooning.

“You are so cute” He laughed.

The fox opened his eyes and again they flashed blue. If Stiles hadn´t been drinking then maybe and only _maybe_ he would had been worried about that, but now he had his whole body stick-plaster against the guy and he couldn´t think about anything else but how amazingly right it felt.

“And you are so drunk” the fox shook his head and loosen his grip on Stiles back and neck.

“Wow, hold on there. Almost three beers do not get me drunk enough for you to not valid my full consent here” he smirked and brought the guy closer.

“What about your age? How old are you?”

Stiles’ smile faltered a bit. Seriously? Probably the only guy in the whole party with moral still intact and Stiles had to feel attracted to him? This was some Edipo´s complex for sure.

The guy must have notice something in his reaction because he stepped away again but held one of Stiles hands.

“At least dance with me” He draw the fox to the center of the dance floor.

They moved along the rhythm of the music. It was so crowded they were still too close together.

Stiles laughed at the guy´s dance moves and he was mock too for the same reason. They were two silly boys having a good time.

On some moment the music change and a slow theme came in. Stiles bite his lip unsure but his fox placed his strong hands on either side of his hips and rested his forehead against Stiles, closing his eyes and just breathing.

_Sniffing_ his now more awake brain provided.

What were the odds for him to find another werewolf? Was he a werewolf? His eyes changed color but they were blue. Cora´s were yellow and her mothers were red. Maybe everyone had different colors. May be he was something else.

This time it was the guy who closed the distance and brushed their lips together. They kissed slowly, feeling the exact shape of their lips, tasting the hot inside of their mouths, caressing they tongues together.

Stiles’ chest hurt because of the thrumming of his heart. He never felt like this before. Was it because it was a guy? Or because it was _this_ guy?

The music changed again and the sea of people was jumping and moving around but they hardly noticed them.

When the kiss ended Stiles smiled triumphant and the fox shook his head again.

“I need some air and you some water”

“Are you trying to sober me up, so you can take me home?” he laughed “Doesn´t it works the other way around?”

The guy ignored him and turned to leave the dance floor grasping Stiles´ hand. But he saw the corner of his lips turning up.

_Yeah, he thinks I am funny, he just doesn´t want to admitted._

They were on the improvised bar trying to find something with no alcohol (impossible mission) when he checked his phone.

Miss calls and texts.

**“Scott is in really bad shape” -Cora**

Was the last one he got a few minutes ago. He completely forgot about his friends!

“Stiles!” Isaac called him.

He was dragging Scott who didn´t seem to be able to walk, not that Isaac itself looked better.

“Duuuuuuuuuuuuude!!” his bro was completely wasted.

“Hey men, seems I can´t leave you alone for a few minutes” he hurried to help his friends.

“We haven´t see you in almost two hours” Isaac buried an accusingly finger on his chest.

“What are you talking about?” he checked the time on his watch and… wow, it was true. He lost track of time.

“Want some help?” his fox asked holding a bottle of water.

_Ow, isn´t he just sweet?_

“I need to take them home” he said apologetically.

The guy took Scott and Stiles help Isaac outside and up on the jeep.

“Thanks dude” he stood with the keys on his hands but not wanting to leave yet.

“Don´t call me dude” The fox shook his head.

_He did that a lot, am I frustrating to him?_ He couldn´t helped wonder.

Stiles looked down to his shoes, _is this it? I won´t see you again?_

But he couldn´t say the words out loud. Not only because he didn´t want to sound like a clingy teenager, but because the guy kissed him again.

Sweet and tender.

“My name is-”

“There you are!”

Cora had a white dress with … is that cotton? Stick to it all over and small pink ears to match her make up. She was dress like a sheep. That’s why Scott texted him sexy sheep.

She was also clinging to a glass bottle of scotch but yellow-ish and zigzag walking.

“Are you drunk?” his fox said and take his mask off. “How is that possible? Did you take that from Peter´s cabinet?”

Oh, Holy shit it was hot guy from the parking lot… _wait, wasn´t he Cora´s boyfriend?_ He felt his heart rate speed and both looked at him.

“Stiles!” she didn´t jumped to his arms, more like tripped over him. “I looked for you all night”

Aaaaaaaaaaaand then she kissed him.

It was an innocent peck, light and brief brush of lips but that was enough to freeze and looked alarmed to hot guy.

To his disbelief hot way was matching his shock and looked hurt instead of pissed for having his girl on another guy´s arms. A guy minutes ago was kissing HIM.

“This is my friend Stiles Stilinski, meet my brother Derek” Cora beamed.

_Oh, this shit is only getting better._

His inside were melting, his brain collapsing, he had been making out with Cora´s older brother and now….

Derek recovered a little and just looked to the floor with his shoulders down, not saying a word.

“Why so sad bro? This was supposed to cheer you up a bit” She turned to Stiles with a worried face “Her last girlfriend stabbed him on the back and Laura and I are hoping for him to find a nice person, someone trust worthy, with a good heart… like you” she finished with a sweet smile and hugging him tight.

That´s when Derek raised his gaze and boy he looked murderous. Stiles knew there was something missing for him but couldn´t quite get it yet.

“Say goodbye to your boyfriend” hot guy spite through clenched teeth and flashed blue eyes.

Cora flinched a little and then Stiles understood what this whole scene looked like for Derek but his tongue refused to work and explain it wasn´t like that at all.

“You are no fun” Cora whine. “Goodbye boyfriend” she giggled before falling against his brother.

Derek didn´t looked back to Stiles, his face was hard and terrifying. He carried Cora away and Stiles stood there unable to move.

It was Isaac´s snoring that brought him back to present. He needed to take his friends back home and then he could curse himself and cry to sleep for his horrible bad luck.

Stiles turned the jeep on and finished his bottle of water. Well he was sober enough to drive, he only had three beers over two hours ago and his mind was clear… for the first time without Aderall he focus on only one thing the entire road: drive.

He left Isaac at Scott´s house, he knew Mr. Lahey was going to punish his son if he came back drunk.

Once at his place he found his dad eating junk food in front of the tv. The Sheriff looked like he had been caught committing a crime by the FBI or worst but Stiles only said good night and run up to his bedroom.

He took his hoodie off, then the damn skinny red jeans and shoes before dropping on the bed and closing his eyes.

“Fuck my life” he murmured and a few minutes later he was asleep.

\--

Sunday morning rain was falling (Maron five) it was early but he couldn´t sleep anymore. He went down stairs and cooked breakfast. It had been a while since he made pancakes with a lot of syrup, hot chocolate instead of coffee and took everything to his dad´s bed.

“Wow, kid are you feeling ok?” he asked surprised after checking the time.

“Yeah dad” he rolled his eyes.

“Then…” he glare suspiciously “What did you do last night and why you came back so early?”

Stiles put the tray over his dad lap, grabbed his plate of food and mug and started to chew trying to let the flavor take his attention away.

After finishing his pancakes he looked at his dad.

“Last night I kissed a guy” his father just chewed slowly and waited. “I kind of like guys too, beside girls” his dad nodded and still waited knowing this was just the beginning of the story.

Stiles re tell last night events leaving outside the hot parts because, gross, this was his dad!

“You drank and drive?” His dad looked angry

Trust the sheriff of Beacon Hills to point that minor detail from the whole story.

“Dad, I was completely sober. Really, Derek made me drink a full bottle of water and it had been hours-” His dad smiled and shook his head. “Wait, were you teasing me? How dare you? I made you breakfast and pour my heart out and you-”

“Son, it´ll be fine, just talk to Cora and then to Derek to straight things out” he winked.

“Straight… seriously? That´s your joke? I´m embarrass to called you my father”

The Stilinski men had a moment that morning. They had those pretty often. Stiles loved his dad more than anything in the world and was very protective of his family just like his father.

And of course he included Scott his brother like part of his family too, which reminded him, he should check on his friends.

Stiles had a key for the McCall house because Scott lost his too many times and specially after that time his bro had an asthma attack before they got to the house and Stiles had to break a window to be able to get in and look for his inhaler.

Melissa McCall found out about the extra key a year later but Stiles had already crawled his way into her big heart and she just shrugged it off. She was stuck with this awkward kid that seems to be glue to his son for life.

When he got to his friend´s room he was absolutely not prepared for what was waiting for him.

Isaac was butt necked and spread on top of Scott who had a hand entangled on the boy´s hair.

The cloth spread all over the floor and… _Wtf is going on here?_

Stiles took a deep breath turned around and started breakfast for the second time that Sunday.

He was laughing his heart out while listening to music. On the fridge was a post it from mama McCall saying she was coming from work around eleven so he made plenty of food for her too.

It wasn´t something Stiles used to do but that day he needed to do something to keep his hands and head busy.

The smell of scramble eggs dragged the boys out of bed. When the two saw Stiles crooked smile they knew he knew… oh, it was glorious. Isaac had his jeans on and the rest of his cloth on his hands.

“Hey dude, why don´t you stay for breakfast?” Stiles offered.

Isaac hadn´t dare to look to Scott until then and Scott flushed red but nodded.

Stiles had a blast. All that awkwardness coming from other people was refreshing. It was usually him who made something embarrassing and had to live through the agony of other people judging him. Not that he was judging the boys, Stiles was totally ok with that happening but it felt good to be the cooler guy for once and watching those red faces and freaked out expressions every time their elbows accidently touched.

Melissa arrived then and the scene seemed taken from some sit com show. Mrs. McCall had no idea why his son acted so weird and Isaac looked like he wanted to turn into a small ball and disappeared of the face of the earth. Stiles on the other hand made small talk and assure her he was cleaning the dishes so she could go to sleep.

“Do you want me to drive you home?”

Isaac was fully cloth now, standing against the kitchen corner and Scott was drying the mugs.

“May be…” his bro scratch his head. “You want to come over tonight? We are probably playing video games or… watching a movie?”

Isaac bite his lip staring at Scott who had pink ears at this point.

“Yes, yeah, I´ll come around seven”

“Cool!” Stiles cheered. “Now let me take you home. I´m having lunch with my dad and need to make sure he is not ordering pizza again”

The drive to the Lahey´s house was quiet.

“Stiles…” Isaac started but he raised a hand.

“Look dude, I love Scott like a brother and I´ll hate to have to hurt your pretty face if you hurt him” Isaac´s eyes were wide open. “That said, I had an emotional breakdown when I realized I was bisexual. Everything was confusing and didn´t know what to do. But I had Scott and I even told my dad about it” Isaac seemed freaked out about the whole thing. “What I meant is, you don´t need to label yourself. If you like Scott, then you like Scott, if it was just one night stand then make sure to talk to him about it. I like you and consider you a friend but Scott is my brother and I´ll stand by him if you break apart. Understood?”

Isaac nodded and was getting out the jeep when Stiles called him.

“Hey, if you need to talk, I´m here for you dude”

Out of everything he said that was what broke the boy.

“Thank you” he said with watery eyes and then run to his house.

\--

Lunch with his dad was fun. John Stilinski was making a great effort to show his son he was absolutely ok with him being him but somehow the conversation derived to Lacrosse and how that fifteen year old kid named Liam was kicking his ass on practice.

“I hate that kid” he said bitterly.

“Come on son, you could learn a few thing. May be you and Scott could ask him to train you” His dad laughed.

“Keep like this and the next time I found you eating junk food when I´m not home I will make sure you never see another slice of pizza. I know how to bribe your Deputies” he said with a poker face.

“You wouldn´t dare” his dad narrowed his eyes.

“Try me”

After that exchange John offered to clean the dishes just in case.

That afternoon he went to Scott´s but didn´t stayed over, he told his bro that he should really talk to Isaac. Scott hugged him after freaking out a bit imagining him and Isaac alone again.

“You´ll be ok. Call me if you want me to come over later. Dad is particularly nice with me after… ” he watched his friend. Scotty had too much on his plate already. “Just call me if you need me. I love you dude”

“I love you too dude”

\--

Stiles saw Cora the next morning on school but didn´t had an opportunity to talk. Not really. Until after practice when he was walking to his jeep.

“Stiles!” she called back. “Stiles I… I´m so sorry” she kept her distance and looked seriously apologetically.

“You were drunk Cora and -” he shrugged but she didn´t let him finished.

“I feel awful” she almost cried. “Yesterday before my brother left for collage we had a major argument and I… I didn’t remember the kiss. I was so out of myself. Uncle Peter said the wolfbane mix with scotch was not poisoning enough to actually hurt me and that´s how he gets wasted. Laura tried it too when she was younger and even Derek…” she was rambling but Stiles got that. _Wolfbane hurts werewolves?_ She took a deep breath “I swear the last thing I want to do is ruing our friendship. I had been rebelling against my family lately doing and saying stupid things. Mom says it´s normal for teenage wer-…” she cut off and opened her eyes wide “teenage girls in our family have a tendency to act wildly during this age” she quickly tried to cover her slip.

“Cora, it´s fine. I was sober and remember what happened. It wasn´t you and our friendship is intact” she looked relived. “Except for the fact that you brother hates me”

She laughed tiredly.

“Apparently I said something I shouldn’t to you or…” she shrugged “well he had been hurt too many time and thinks every human outside the family it´s a monster ready to stab-” she cut off again.

_Humans outside the family? So they have human members on their pack?_

“I mean, he thinks I´m secretly dating you and you are cheating on me”

Stiles punched his face against the jeep.

“That´s just awesome” he said sarcastically.

Cora got closer and pet her arm.

“He´ll see his mistake sooner or later”

“If you only knew…”

She laughed lighter this time.

“He said the same thing repeatedly on our fight last night”

Stiles had to tell her. He really had to explain… but he didn´t know how.

“Do need a ride home?”

“Actually…” she looked up the sky. It was full moon. “I have somewhere to be. See you tomorrow!”

She ran away and Stiles was tempted to follow but she would notice.

_So my friend is a werewolf with a big family with some humans on it and a hot big brother that had soft lips and strong but kind hands and hates my guts._

_Just your luck Stilinski. Tasting the most amazing mouth ever and then making him want to tear your throat out._

\--

Winter break! Yay!

Stiles was ready to crushed his bro date with Isaac just because he could.

The boys were kind of clumsy around each other at first but after a few weeks they started to “study” together what turned out to be intensive make up sessions. Hot make up sessions with hand jobs and blowjobs and then they were ready for more.

Scott asked Stiles help on that matter. Not that Stiles had more experience but they always turned to each other for aid and Stiles had a gift for research and no shame.

He walked on full day light to the pharmacy where his class mate worked part time job and bought condoms and lubricant like it was candy.

Yeah, no shame at all.

He then read to Scott a few things about anal sex and preparation for the penetration until his bro couldn´t take it anymore.

“I think I can read that on my own”

Thirty minutes later Scott was on the phone asking for some guidance again.

Isaac showed up on Stiles door one day. He took his time but finally started to talk about his feelings. He always liked Scott, that was obvious for everyone but thought it was some major brother complex, except it wasn´t. He didn´t like other boys, just him and couldn´t explain when it happened but he was falling helplessly in love.

Stiles listened to him and shared some experience about coming out to his best friend and father but like he said to Isaac: I´m lucky to have them. No many parents would be cool with that information about their kids.

Isaac was alone, he had Erica Reyes as his best friend but currently she was too busy with her boyfriend Boyd and the change on her meds for the epilepsy.

“And is not like she can relate to this, not like you. Thank you Stiles, for everything”

“It´s ok, I like talking in case you didn´t notice and even better if it helps my friends”

The boy smiled brightly at that. They were friend, for real. And even if things with Scott didn´t worked out they were going to keep sharing that bond. Stiles was sure.

Whatever, he was ready to crush their date when Cora called him.

“Hey Stiles! Do you have plans for tonight?”

“Uhm… not much. Dad is coming early from work so-”

“Perfect! I was thinking if you could come to my mom´s birthday and bring the painting”

Stiles freeze.

“At your house? Where all your family is gathering?” _To a house full of werewolves?_ He wanted to add.

“Yes, come with your dad and we can eat cake until throw up”

_Worst idea ever… say no, say no!_ his brain urged him

“Ok. We´ll be there”

_Wait, what the fuck dude!_

Yes it was a bad idea but he could see Derek one more time. Even if he hated him Stiles had him on his mind all the time. Even more after all that research on sex he did for Scott. He could easily bury two fingers inside himself while jerking off thinking about Derek, wishing it would be his fingers inside of him stretching his hole to welcome his dick.

Great, thinking about it made him hard.

 How was he supposed to survive an evening surrounded by Cora´s family with super sensitive nose?

He called his dad to explain their plans for the evening and then masturbate before taking another shower to worn his dick off before seeing Derek again.

\--

His dad drove to the Hale mansion in the middle of the woods smiling. They talked about the possible fiasco this could turned out to be and had a safe word to make a quick exit.

“Remember: Deputy Parrish, will be the cue”

John laughed again shaking his head. He found the whole thing hilarious.

“I think I got that son”

They arrived on time and Stiles took the wrapped painting with trembling hands.

Like the previous times he came to the house the door opened before he could ring the bell.

“Hi Stiles!” Laura smiled and her eyes had a mischievous glitter. “Hello Sheriff is a pleasure to have you here”

“Please call me John, I´m off duty”

She took them in to the big dining room were nine pair of eyes laid on them.

“Holy fuck” he murmured and hit his mouth with his hand. He couldn´t even whispered in this freaking place.

Some of the grow ups laughed, a women shoot a severe glance before turning to a small child that also looked at Stiles with a tilt head.

“Stiles! Nice to see you. And John how good to have you here” Talia approached.

Stiles had a quick glance of Derek´s back before he left the room and Cora came jumping excited to his side.

“Mom, Stiles has the best birthday present EVER!” she beamed.

Talia smiled to her and took the package, ripping the brown paper off. When she took the painting in she was wordless, her eyes tracing every line of the black, red-eyed wolf staring back to her.

The rest of the guest stood up to watch and had the same reaction.

“He is very talented. But only draw wolves. This actually his first painting” Cora explained.

Stiles could hardly hear anything more than his beating heart. Derek was back and had his hazel eyes lock on him.

He needed to take all his knowledge on werewolves/wolves and applied them; otherwise the whole family was going to notice his crush on Derek.

“Amazing… it´s beautiful Stiles.” Talia finally recover and put the painting over a desk against the wall.

Hopefully his heart biting like crazy was being taking like being nervous for the gift or first meeting everyone.

They sat down the table. Stiles between Laura and Cora, his dad across him between Derek and Aunt Karen that spend every second with her eyes on the small kid that ran around them.

Stiles tried to keep the conversation going but he made the terrible mistake of looking at Derek for a second right when he was licking his lips and Stiles lost his ability to talk.

Suddenly he was remembering their kiss and all the fantasies he had afterwards when someone kicked him under the table.

“Ouch” he breathed and both sisters looked at him.

Cora seemed confused and Laura very amused.

“Stiles, what were you thinking right now?” The older one asked.

_Great they can smell my hard on. Stupid werewolf super smell power._

“It seems that somehow I hit myself, that´s all” he made an internal prayer for her to drop the subject.

“No, before that” her eyes had that spark and he knew she wouldn´t let it go.

“Nothing” he lied good enough to trick any human.

“That´s a lie” but they weren´t humans.

“How do you know” he narrowed his eyes.

“You have too many tells” she shrugged.

“Name one” he dare.

Cora and Laura were sharing a glance.

“So Derek,” his dad raised his voice “You left Beacon Hills free of arrests. Have you kept your good behavior on collage?”

_“Oh, no”_ he said accidently out loud and the girls giggled.

 “I try my best sir.” Derek looked nervous and uncomfortable.

“Actually we had that incident over a year ago” the older sister offered.

“Laura” hot guy threatened.

“You mean his ex-girlfriend stabbing him?” Peter Hale laughed.

Stiles gasp.

_Wasn´t that a metaphor for treason then? She actually stabbed him?_

“If I recall correctly it was Laura who ended up on the Sheriff´s station a couple of times”

The other uncle intervened and gave Derek a kind smile.

“Can you please not remained me all that?” Talia sighed.

“Until now, Cora is the only Hale that hasn´t gotten into too much trouble” Aunt Karen said indifferent.

“Until now” Laura remarked. “And that we know off”

Cora snarled to her sister making Stiles seat back smiling to his dad.

“Seriously, John and Stiles are going to think I raised a couple of delinquents”

“So, no arrest on your record” John wanted to make sure.

“Dad!” Stiles sent him a look that said: Stop with the interrogation. I´m not dating him.

His dad answered with another look: Yet.

“Seriously? That is not going to happen”

“Never say…” his father shut his mouth then.

They were talking out loud and everyone was looking at them.

Talia was the first one to laugh and the rest followed.

“You have an amazing non-verbal communication with your son. I wish I could transmit my thoughts with one single look”

“Well, mom I think you do a good job with the death glare” Laura added.

“Derek was the only one to inherit that talent” Cora assured him and his dad.

“And there it is!” Peter Hale pointed to Derek´s expression.

The name fit perfectly.

The siblings bicker each other most of the time. Sometimes Cora and Derek were on the same side against Laura, other times Cora sided her sister against their brother.

John laughed a lot and sent some approving looks to Stiles about Derek being such a nerd focus on his History degree and how important family was for him. Also the fact that he had been single since the stabbing incident. But Stiles kept telling him via telepathy that _that_ was not going to happened because he hated him, Derek didn´t even looked at Stiles.

Somehow the older siblings combined their forces to make Cora mad.

“I remember that age, always making stupid things” Laura winked at Stiles.

“I´m surprised you do, that happened so long ago” Cora snapped.

“Please, you little rascal” Laura forced a smile on her face “You got drunk once. In a party where your big brother baby sitter you”

Oh that wasn´t safe ground for Stiles. Good thing everyone else was in another conversation entirely.

“F Y I Derek got lost the second we arrived. I partied with my friends without anyone watching over me”

Stiles heart did not skipped a bit. No, it didn´t.

_Focus you asshole; focus on your breathing, calm yourself. That´s right._

“Come on, he sure was lurking in a corner without taking his eyes out of you”

_Why Laura… why?_

“No, he wasn´t! I was worried too so I looked for him and our serious brother was too busy making out with…” Cora´s face started to change while realization hit her “Little red riding hood” her voice was a whisper but Stiles noticed Derek´s body tensed.

“Cora, can you help me with the cake” Derek asked.

Cora blinked a few times.

“No, Stiles and I got it”

She dragged Stiles to the kitchen closing the door behind them. She took her phone out, typed something really fast and gave it to Stiles then got the cake out the fridge and started to cut it down.

**“You make out with my brother. Why didn´t you tell me?”**

**“Because he hates me and IDK ok?”** he typed back.

**“Why would he hate you? What happened?”**

**“Srly? You can´t figure that out?”**

Stiles made some hand signs and her eyes got wider and wider, he mouth opened in silent gasped.

“I´m so sorry” she said.

“It´s not your fault” he heard a scratching noise coming from the dining room, like chairs being drag against the floor.

“It is, I was arguing with Derek because I wanted you here and Laura got in too and suddenly I don´t why but I may have suggested that we were sex buddies and it was time for you to meet the family”

Everything happened at once. Derek burst the door open, Stiles let the plates fall to the floor and Cora growled to his bother flashing yellow eyes.

_He thinks I slept with his sister, his little, tiny, cute, innocent little sister AND make out with him. Of course he hates me I´m surprised he didn´t killed me._

“Why are you apologizing to him? He is the one that cheated on you” Derek was so mad.

“It´s all your fault!” Cora was equally mad.

The sibling hissed each other. Stiles felt his cheeks redden.

“Why would you lied like that?!” he yelled. “How come they didn´t realized you were lying?”

_You stupid useless werewolves!_

Cora looked scared. And Derek taken a back.

“I´m sorry Stiles…”

“I´ve just spent over an hour with your family while they thought I was fucking they little Cora” Stiles´s voice was sharper than he intendant.

Very upset he took the cake and walked to the dining room not looking at Derek´s face.

Everyone on the table was silent. Yes they heard everything and those too humans to hear every detail surly notice the yelling.

“So dad, how is Parrish doing?” he used the secret code while putting the cake on the table.

“Oh, no! I totally forgot I have to go to Hospital to see him” He stood up. “I´m sorry Talia but my Deputy was injured and I just…” he made a gesture and Stiles was walking to the door.

“Oh, that´s fine. Laura could you please..?”  Laura got lost on the kitchen and was out with a plastic container full of cake for them to carry home.

“Stiles” Talia brushed her hand against his cheek. “We all love to have you around. My daughter had never had a friend like you before”

She looked like she was saying: sorry she is such an idiot, the poor thing has no idea how to behave normally.

But Stiles was too ashamed. He nodded and got to the car.

“You know what, I will drive to see Parish, I feel kind of guilty for using him like an exit excuse” John said but he received no answer. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Stiles was resting his head against the seat with his eyes close.

“Tomorrow…if you promise not to laugh”

He felt his dad hand on his shoulder.

“We are home. And I wouldn´t… if is not funny”

Stiles got down the car and watched his dad drive away. He knew this was his way of giving him space to scream or cry out loud if he needed to… but all he wanted to do was talk to Cora. Tell her it was stupid but still he wasn´t angry at her.

No, he was angry because any chance he may have had that Halloween party with Derek was long lost. Derek was the new Lydia; with the difference he never had a shot with the strawberry blonde. But for some reason Derek didn´t pushed him away after he kissed him, Derek danced and laughed with him, Derek was going to tell him his name and may be asked for his phone number. They could have gone to a date, may be diner and a movie, or skip all that and make out on the his car…

All the if´s and the maybe´s sucked so much.

He set down, cake on a plate, and spread on the couch not even bothering on turning the tv on.

Not too long after he heard knocking on the door. He wasn´t going to open but it was persistent.

“Go away” he complain.

But the knocking just got harder.

“Ok, I´m moving” It was Cora. “You look like shit”

She didn´t, even his sad face was pretty. He blame the werewolf gene pole.

“Can we talk? I… ” Cora´s lip was quivering

Stiles sighed.

“Of course we can” he walked back to the living room followed by her. “I´m sorry too. I didn´t knew what to do except get out of there”

“Why are you apologizing?” she set down next to him. “It was my fault, it´s always my fault I keep doing so much stupid things! I hate to be a teenager” she sounded frustrated “It´s not as if I do it because I plan or want to be an ass, I just…” she looked so affected “Stiles, there is something you need to know about me”

“Cora” he got nervous.

“about who I am” she kept going on.

“Cora, don´t”

“about what I am-”

“Cora!” Stiles stopped her. “Listen… I don´t get exactly what is going on with you but no matter how crazy and strange you act sometimes I´m your friend. I am a weird asshole myself and I made really shitty things, like kissing your brother on Halloween and not telling you about it. But I know I can count with you…and believe me, you can count with me”

Cora´s eyes were watery.

“You can…” she nodded with a broken voice.

“Cora, are you crying?”

“Don´t be silly, of course I´m not” she had to clear her throat “I have allergies”

“Your allergic” she swept a tear away “To what? Feelings?”

She laughed a bit but suddenly tilted her head.

“I have to… go now”

And Stiles knew she was hearing more than he ever will.

“Talk to you tomorrow” he walked her to the door and waved her goodbye.

He felt so tired now, but better.

Stiles went upstairs, took his shirt and shoes off, he needed to sleep. He was unbuttoning his jeans when a screeching on the window called his attention.

He freeze. Was that… Derek?

He felt his heart pounding against his rib cage. With hesitantly steps he opened the window and let the other guy in.

“What are you doing here?” he tried to control his body reaction.

“I…” he lock his hazel eyes on him and Stiles was mesmerized “I want us to start over”

“I´m sorry, did you just come down to my home and climb up the window to tell me that?”

He glared at Stiles but didn´t replay.

Stiles wasn´t going to withdrawal, he wanted an apology now so he glared back… which was nothing compare to the death glare he knew Derek could pull off, but still.

They stayed there looking at each other for long and then Derek moved his eyes down and all over, Stiles could feel scrutinizing his skin, mole by mole, inch by inch.

He felt his cheeks flush red and spread to his neck and his chest.

Derek took one step closer and a deep sniff. Wasn´t that a turned on? The older guy was invading his personal space and he was giving in so quickly.

“So what, that´s seriously it? No I´m sorry I was such a dick, misjudge you and made you had a horrible time?”

Derek expression softened.

“I am sorry. I apologize for my behavior and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me” the bastard used a rough voice, deep and sexy.

Stiles was getting hard and they hadn´t even touch.

“Whatever. Why don´t we just ignore each other? That´ll be easier” Stiles stood next to the window and sign for the guy to leave.

Derek followed his movements with an intense stare.

“I mean it. I see how much my sister cares about you and I want us to get along”

“Derek, we make out, you thought I was fucking your sister and cheated her with you, then gave me the death glare, this evening with your family was crazy and now all I want to do is go to bed”

It seemed that the words got to him this time.

“I am sorry Stiles. All I want is for us to get along” he sounded so sincere.

Stiles took a deep breath and a step closer to the other guy on leather jacket.

“Ok, we can try that” he whispered getting even closer.

Derek moved first, trapping his face between his hands and brushing their lips together. Stiles pull him in, fisting his shirt.

The kiss was passionate and full of promises… Derek pushed Stiles gently to the bed, taking his jacket off and covering the younger body with his own. Derek kissed, nibble and bite every inch of skin his mouth met.

Stiles moaned non-stopped and Derek growled in satisfaction. When their mouths met again Stiles was thrusting against Derek´s hips and the older guy was meeting him half way, equally hard and needy.

They dry humped each other like teenagers until they came… ok, Stiles was a teen, but Derek was twenty three, he had to want more and Stiles wanted to give it to him.

“I´m fine with this” he answered.

Derek was spread on top of Stiles, their legs tangle in a single mess.

“Was I talking out loud again?” he felt the silent laughter.

“No, but I wanted to make sure you knew… I only dated older girls since my senior year at high school and you are only seventeen Stiles”

He scrapped his fingers on Derek´s hair.

“But soon I´ll be eighteen” he smiled when the older men moan. “You like this don´t you?”

Derek raised his gaze, pupils blown, lips swollen.

“I like _you_ ” he said.

Stiles could read the BUT on his statement. And part of him guessed that it wouldn´t be this easy after all.

They cuddle until Stiles fell asleep. Next morning he woke up alone but content. That had been a nice goodbye. The best he had so far.

He had breakfast with his dad before he went to work, visit Scott to know all the sordid details of his first time with Isaac and then told him his horrible evening at the Hales.

“Wait, she said what?” Poor Scott had trouble keeping up with all the new information. “We know a lot of girls our age and are not that… I don´t know how to call her. Crazy, Rebellious?”

“We almost set the school on fire because I found out on the internet how to make a Molotov and wanted to try.”

“Yeah, well you are a minor criminal mind”

“You came with me…”

“I´m your second, always. No matter how stupid your plans are”

Around five Cora called him.

“Stiles!” she beamed. “Where are you?”

“I´m at Scott, want to join?”

“Sure, be there in five”

Things with Cora were back to normal, or as normal as a teenage werewolf being friends with humans could. She kicked Scott´s ass in videogames, toughed Isaac some self-defenses movements and inquired Stiles about his brother _smelling_ like him the other night.

Finally Stiles told her exactly how he met Derek and admitted he was really into him _but_ … there was a _but_ there that he pretended to not know what it was as bad as she did.

No wonder the Hales kept everyone outside their family/pack away, the more time you spent with one of them the more obvious their secret was.

At least for someone like Stiles ready to believe in supernatural.

\--

Christmas was around the corner and he needed to buy gifts. Scott´s motorbike was in serious need of a particular piece Stiles didn´t remember the name of, but had a picture in his phone. He drove to the mechanic supply store outside town where he bargained the best he could with the stubborn and tough attendant, but he got a good price.

“Stiles?”

He was going to his jeep when the familiar voice call to him

They saw each other a couple of times around his sisters and Stiles´ friends. They made small talk and avoided physical touching as much as they could because once touch and Stiles would climb to him like a tree!

“Derek…. hi” he was breathless only at the sight of the guy.

Not only he was sexy as hell, he was funny and smart, and clever and SO MUCH MORE! And for some heavenly miracle he wanted Stiles! It wasn´t fair for him.

They devoured each other with their eyes, not able to do much more.

“Cora is waiting for me on that dinner, would you like to join us?”

_No, of course not, that would be super awkward and I still have to find my dad´s present…_

“Yea, sure”

_Seriously if you are not using me, am leaving_! His brain complained.

If Cora smile got any wider she was in danger of permanent face damage.

Stiles had a latte and waffles cuz he needed food to distract him. He was good at controlling himself around werewolves with super noses.

Cora even asked him once if he really found Derek physically attractive or it was only emotional. Stiles stared at her frowning.

“Are you crazy? Do you think I´m blind? He is the hottest person to walk on earth and you think I don´t have the need to tear his close off every time I see him?”

“But you don´t smell, I mean, you don´t look like-”

That´s how good he was on deceiving werewolf.

“…professor Binns” Cora said and Stiles realized he lost the entire conversation.

Derek laughed and Cora stared at him.

“I don´t understand the joke. Stiles laughs when I mention his name too”

Derek looked at him with a crooked smile.

“You do?”

“I picture him as a ghost” he shrugged “I can´t help it. What are the odds I had a History Professor with that name ever again?”

They share a moment there… no Cora, no restaurant with strangers, just the two of them smiling about the same thing, Stiles lost on those hazel beautiful eyes and Derek locking his gaze over his mouth.

“Oh, wow, I need air or I´m going to throw up” Cora interrupted making her way to the bathroom.

Derek blushed and Stiles thought it was the cutest thing ever.

“Derek”

“Stiles”

They talk at the same time and laugh like the goof they were.

In one second everything changed.

Derek´s eyes were bright blue when he glare through the glass window and then jumped to cover Stiles with his body.

The window shatter and they were being shot. The few people on the dinner ran away, the waitress cover under the tables.

Stiles was on the floor with Derek on top completely freak out.

“Are you ok? Please tell me you are alright”

“Yeah, Derek, I´m ok. What´s going on?”

Cora was crouch next to them a second later.

“You need to get out now” Derek urge but Stiles notice the blood.

“You are wounded” suddenly Stiles brain started to work a hundred miles per second. He took Derek´s jacket off and saw the bullet wounds on his back and shoulder. “Why you?”

“It´s my ex” he cringed away when Stiles tried to stop some of the blood.

“Breaden? the one that stabbed you?”

“No, Kate”

“But she is in jail!!”

Smoke started to spread everywhere.

“What kind of crazy psychotic bitches did you fell for?” Stiles blurred out moving Derek to the exit door.

“Look, she came for me. I need you to take Cora out safe” Derek took Stiles face on his hand. “Can you do that Stiles? Please?”

He heard the screeching and tumult. She came in to get Derek, probably using a gas mask to see through the smoke.

Cora was having trouble breathing and his lips turned blue…

_Poison… for werewolves._

“Fuck” he cursed taking Cora and dragging her outside.

\--

The cafeteria was a chaos, the few scared people left where sobbing hysterically but they´ll be fine. She came to finish what she started eight years back.

Even through the smoke of wolfsbane he could see her kicking the chairs out of her way, gun on one hand, electric teaser on the other just in case she had time to play.

She found him and he knew she smiled inside that mask.

Kate pointed the gun directly to his head. He was unable to move, the other wolfbane bullets made his body almost completely numb.

“I wish we had more time… to show you gratitude for the eight years in prison” her voice slow and sweet sickening.

“You killed my father and cousin; you tried to kill all my family in a fire. You used me-” Derek coughed black blood.

“You are a monster, I´m doing a service to the world and believe me tonight the whole Hale pack will be wipe off the earth starting with you”

Derek´s last thought went to his family, his alpha, his pack…

But in the last moment a smiling face interrupt that image. Honey-brown eyes upturn nose, mole pattern skin… _Stiles_ his wolf whine.

He had been hurt so many time before but somehow he knew he should have gave in this time, that the boy wouldn´t have betrayed him, that Derek could have trusted his heart to him… if only…

He closed his eyes waiting the end when a dry sound filled the air. Next thing he knew Kate was on the floor and someone was dragging him out…

“Stiles” he called before losing consciousness.

\--

Cora had the car on, waiting. The second he jumped with Derek on the back seat she speed and they were out.

“He needs a hospital” Stiles cried out.

“No, we need to get home. Mom will know what to do” Cora was in bad shape too. “Please don´t make any questions, just… trust me”

He was shaking a little, it had been so close. Good thing Cora got better with clean air on her longs so he could come back. The crazy woman was about to blow his head off! Stiles took a chair and parted it on her skull. Just in case he took her gun too before taking Derek out.

“Hey dude, come on. Wake up” He was at the edge of collapsing. Derek needed to be ok.

“Stiles…” the guy whispered again and Stiles body tremble with relieved.

“Hey, yes, it´s me”

“I told you…” he coughed “not to call me-”

“Dude, I know” he smiled. “You are going to be ok big guy” Stiles caress his hair and Derek moan. “You definitely have a thing for this” he repeated the action and Derek lean into the touch.

“Stiles” he said his name again and Stiles heart skipped a bit. “Stiles…”

The car started to bumped and jump.

“It´s a short cut” Cora screamed before he complained.

Stiles held Derek tighter against his side and the older guy moved until he could stroke his nose against Stiles throat.

_Not the best time to get hard_

“Derek, after you recover we need to have a very serious talk” he tried to sound firm but failed. “If you keep like this…” Derek groaned and liked his collar bone. Stiles shivered. “Derek, I mean it, I´ll make you submit to me for this” he whispered with his eyes closed.

Derek moved again; stoke one hand against his cheek making him open his eyes.

Derek was pale and black veins were covering his shoulder from the wound. The older guy moved his head showing his neck…

_A gest of submission among wolfs_. His brain supplied.

Stiles acted on instinct. He leaned down and plastered a kiss against Derek´s throat. He could fell the weak pulse under the thin skin.

The car came to a stop and someone ripped the door open, like literally there was no more door.

Talia Hale took his son away from Stiles and inside the house with Peter´s help. Stiles followed them. They put Derek on the table and examined the wounds.

“We need to get the bullets, otherwise he´ll die” Deaton, Scott´s boss was there.

“Stiles” Derek´s voice was a soft murmur.

“Cora, where were you attack? Peter and Karen can…”

“I´m here Derek” Stiles gave Talia the gun before taking Derek´s hand. The room went silent.

Deaton was the only one moving, doing who knows what.

“Cora, you and Stiles need to wait outside”

“Mom-”

“Now” Talia´s voice had a ring to it that was hard not to obey.

Stiles paced around the porch hearing the screaming.

“He´ll be okay, he is strong” Cora was hugging her knees against her chest on the ground next to the door.

“She is coming for all of you” Stiles told her suddenly remembering “She said something about wiping the Hale pack off the earth or whatever”

Laura was out a second later.

“What did you just said?” She snarled.

Stiles faced her, not stepping back, too tired to pretend.

“You heard me just fine Laura” he spit.

The older sister looked surprised but got back to the house.

Talia came out a few minutes later.

“Stiles, you need to go home” she said with a hard expression.

“But Derek has been asking for him” Cora was still too shocked.

“He has? Is he awake?” He tried to make his way back in but Talia stood in front of the door.

“Stiles, you need to leave. This is dangerous, I already called the Sheriff and they will be handling this”

_She is lying…_ how he knew it was hard say but he did.

Super healing was one of the benefits of being a werewolf, he learned watching Cora´s paper cut disappeared in seconds. Of course she didn´t even notice but Stiles did.

From all his reading he was sure of something: you never defied the Alpha unless you want a violent death.

He knew, his brain was shouting him to go home.

“I´m not leaving until see Derek”

Talia closed her eyes for a moment, her nose trill flared. When she talked her voice was calm but threatening.

“You are leaving now Stiles” she opened her eyes, a hint of red beneath the dark green.

Cora stood up with wide eyes and Laura was on the door.

Stiles swallow his fear and set her jaw firm. He had a death wish he never noticed before.

“Mrs. Hale, I am afraid of you but I´m not leaving Derek. Not now, not ever, as long as he wants me”

The truth on his word may help a lot. He was sure Talia could knock him out with one single blow but she didn´t.

The alpha stepped aside and Stiles ran in to find Derek, shirtless, trying to stand up.

“Are you crazy!” he reprehended.

“You are the one out of your mind” Derek hugged him. “If you knew what you just did… if you had any idea-”

But Stiles was kissing him, hard and demanding. When his hands caress Derek´s back he felt no injures, scars, nothing. It had been less than an hour and he was cure on the outside. The insides may take longer but he was going to be ok.

“We need to prepare for Kate and the rest of the hunters!”

“What is that human still doing here?”

The pack was being louder than they thought, even Stiles listened.

Derek tensed and rested his forehead against Stiles´s. 

“You need to go”

Stiles shook his head he wasn´t leaving Derek.

“I have a better idea, if your mom is willing to actually call my father this time”

The other room felt silent.

\--

It was dark and quiet. Her men were the best he could find in such a short notice. They surrounded the house in the middle of the woods but kept a safe distance to not be seen.

The lights were on and a young woman was talking on a cellphone. Suddenly she smelled the air and run inside. The light turned off and that was they cue. Kate commanded the hunters to attack.

They shoot smoke bombs with wolfbane, explosive arrows to blind the creatures and forced their way in.

Out of nowhere a strong beam of light was directed to illuminate the area, focusing on her. She heard sirens and a voice commanding them to stop. The Sheriff of Beacon Hills pointed directly to her skull.

“Put your weapon down” he ordered.

The stupid hunters never hurt humans so of course the men obeyed the law enforcement, but Kate couldn´t go back to jail, not without killing Derek. She managed to get inside the house avoiding the bullets and took her teaser off her belt. She walked on the darkness, looking for the monsters but it was empty. Kate went upstairs until she found the young woman from before.

“Laura, is it? I came to visit your brother”

The monster showed her real face, sharp teeth and bright yellow eyes. Kate was ready but the wolf didn´t attack.

“You think I´m that stupid?” she snarled.

Kate move forward throwing a punch for Laura to catch, when the monster had her fist she used her other hand with the teaser to hit her.

They struggle until the werewolf kicked her in the face and Kate finally had an opening to use the electric teaser. The creature convulsed on the ground.

“I guess I´ll have to settle with killing you first” she smiled slyly grasping her knife soak on wolfbane.

She was slicing her throat open when she heard the shoot. Kate felt the burning piercing of the flesh by the bullet, and knelt on the floor.

“I said, drop your weapon” the Sheriff was behind her.

The werewolf stood up with human form, her eyes glowing with victory. Kate Argent hatted loosing, and worst she hatted monsters winning.

With a last try she winged the knife aiming for the creatures gut but the Sheriff was faster on pulling the trigger.

The last thing Kate saw was the bright yellow eyes, and then darkness.

\--

Stiles drop the phone on his nightstand and sit on the bed.

“They have them all. Kate is in the hospital with bullet wounds and Laura is on her way to meet with the rest of your family”

Derek was lying down on Stiles´ bed still shirtless and smiled to him.

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome” Stiles bent and kissed him but Derek pushed him away delicately.

“Stiles… aren´t you going to ask?” the younger men frowned. “Why she wanted to kill me and my family”

“Oh… well I just assume she was a crazy psychopath” he shrugged.

Derek bite his lip.

“We can´t be…” he tried. “There are things”

“Derek, I know you and family better that what you think. I love your sister and I´ll be his friend no matter what but I need to know if you want me or not”

Stiles waited, scared of finding out Derek didn´t felt the same about him. He held his breath terrified.

“I love you” the older guy admitted finally “But there are things-”

Stiles kiss him again. He lay down on top of Derek touching and caressing his arms, chest, belly until founding the first button of the jeans.

Derek growled and bite his bottom lip but then stopped him.

“What if I´m not who you think I am?” he sounded worried and Stiles realized this was the time.

He seat back up and took the old box under his bed. Derek seated too.

“I have something to show you” Stiles spread his drawings and research all over the bed.

Derek´s jaw almost fell, his eyes were wide with shock.

There on paper were hundreds of pictures of his mother shifting to wolf. Also everything he found out about werewolves and wolfs behavior.

“I know you Derek Hale, I may not know everything but I do enough to say that I love you and there is nothing about you that can scare me away” he thought about it and ended up adding: “or make me hate you or try to hurt you and your family”

Derek looked back at him and his eyes were bright blue.

“I´ve seen them before. You are not as good controlling yourself as you think”

The older guy used his strong arms to seat Stiles on top of him and kissed the air out of him. Derek shredded his shirt and jeans making him laugh with glee.

Shifting positions Derek took his jeans off and cover Stiles with his body without separating their mouths.

Stiles felt Derek´s hard on against his. The friction, flesh against flesh was mind blowing. He thrust against him and Derek took both of them on his hand stocking them in slow rhythm.

Derek fucked Stiles mouth with his tongue and jerked them off with his hand. Stiles got lost in the touch of their skins. He sunk his nails on Derek´s ass and was soon coming hard. Derek kept rubbing him off through his orgasm and was coming too.

They hugged each other as close as they could during the afterglow. After catching his breath Stiles scratched Derek´s hair stealing some moaning out of him.

Derek licked his jaw and Stiles moved his face exposing his long, white throat. Derek´s eyes flashed blue and he groan loudly sending butterflies in Stiles stomach.

The wolf bite his neck hard with human teeth, enough to leave a mark but not to tear the skin.

Stiles screamed Derek´s name. The wolf seemed content, liking the spot lazily.

Slowly Derek planted a pattern of kisses all over Stiles chest and down his belly were he clean their cum with his long tongue and then finally he went down to his already half hard cock.

Derek inhaled his scent and caress his length with his mouth. Stiles felt his whole body shiver.

Derek kissed the tip and parted his lips to taste him. He took him in inch by in and Stiles started to breath hard. He never had a blow job before but he was sure nothing compare to Derek´s mouth and tongue playing with him, taking him in deep, then releasing him then swallowing him in again.

Stiles lost all ability to for coherent thoughts. The only thing he could focus was Derek and he repeated his name over and over and over again.

\--

Derek had his hands on Stiles thighs, he separate the boy´s legs and leaving the sweet cock for now he drove his tongue down, until reaching Stiles hole. He licked repeatedly making his way in and had Stiles panting, completely aroused and needy.

Stiles whimper, and pleaded every time he said his name out loud.

The wolf was howling inside him happy that he finally had what he had been craving since he smelled the teenage for the first time.

Derek´s mouth was back on the beautiful cock, eating him up. He pushed a finger inside Stiles as kind as he could. The boy was gasping and lost in pleasure, Derek couldn´t be more content, but needed more, so much more.

With a shameless <puff> he left Stiles dick for long enough to ask for lubricant.

Stiles moved his hand over the nightstand, throwing things with clumsy movements until he opened the drawer and pull out the bottle.

Derek took it and spilled the substance all over his fingers before getting back between Stiles´ legs.

He loved how great and right it felt. The scent of the boy´s arousal was intoxicating, it was droving him mad.

He parted his lips and swallowed him in at the same he put his finger inside him and earned a desperate moan from Stiles.

He worked slowly slipping a second finger and stretching Stiles with care. When he put his third finger on the teen was thrusting his hips, fucking himself over his fingers.

“I´m ready Derek, I can´t…” he whine “I want you, now”

Derek kneel spreading Stiles who lock his legs around his waist. He lined their bodies and pushed in.

He rested his weight on his elbows on either side of Stiles who had his hands on his back.

They looked in each other’s eyes while Derek got inside Stiles. When Derek was all in he stopped. Stiles closed his eyes and then nodded for Derek to move again.

It was amazing, tight, hot, all around his cock. Derek was completely lost in Stiles. He leaned down and kissed those lips. He had been fantasying with that mouth since Halloween and now he knew he´ll never had enough.

He started to lose control, his wolf ready to claim that body, to filled him in with his cum over and over until their scent become so mixt up everyone would know they belong to each other.

Derek had submitted to Stiles when he was weak and close to dying. He had surrender to that boy in soul and now in body too. He was in love and for the first time he felt safe.

\--

_Derek is inside of me…_

Stiles was so close to come. Everything was too much. He traveled his hands across Derek´s back, he explored Derek´s mouth in and out, he was thrusting against Derek´s body taking him in every time.

“Stiles… I want you…” the rough voice pleaded.

“Derek” he moaned. “You are _mine_ ”

The wolf thrust harder and faster and harder and faster and harder and faster. Stiles hold to him like dear life and felt the moment the wolf came inside of him, all hot and filling him up. Stiles came, hard, right then.

Derek collapse on top of him, catching his breath on Stiles´ neck. He locked his fingers on the dark hair just how he knew Derek liked.

After a few minutes Derek moved away, he stepped out of the room and Stiles felt lonely. The older guy came back with a wet towel to clean him up.

Stiles felt the hot smeared off his ass and blushed but Derek had an expression full of adoration.

Then they cuddle. Stiles caress Derek´s hair until he had him humming with happiness.

“We need to talk to you family, I really hope your mother doesn´t kill me” he release a weak laugh.

“So you _did_ know what you were doing arguing with my alpha?” Derek asked bewilder.

“I couldn´t leave without seeing you were ok” he shrugged. “Wait for her to found out I knew about her all this years”

“May be you and your father can come to Christmas´ dinner” Derek invited.

Stiles kissed him.

“We´ll love to” he looked inside those amazing hazel eyes and a certainty form in his heart. “You _are_ mine Derek Hale”

The wolf showed his real eyes. Electric blue.

“As much as you are mine too” he smiled and kissed the air out of Stiles.

\--

“I´m glad at least one of you does not have a criminal record” John passed the salt to Cora next to him on the table.

“So, that means Stiles has one?” Laura looked at his right where said person was holding hands with her brother.

“It was a stupid thing” Stiles rested importance.

“He and Scott kidnaped a class mate” the Sheriff commented.

“Whittmore retrieved the restriction order on summer vacation”

Talia laughed out loud.

“It´s like if you were meant to be part of this family”

Derek kissed his cheek with… _was that proud on his eyes?_

The family kept rambling from one conversation to another, the sibling bickering to each other, the parents sharing equal glances.

In the center of the wall was hanging now a painting. It was a black wolf with red eyes ready to tear down any one who tried to hurt it´s pack, it´s family. That was the spirit the animal transmitted, the mirror of the artist that painted it.

\--


End file.
